The Dream
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Paul Levesque has been having odd dreams lately. Can he ever shake them or will he and Stephanie's relationship be affected over something he can't control. Involving: Triple H, Stephanie, Shawn Michaels, Rebecca, Vince, Linda, Shane, and Marissa... maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the start of a new story I just thought about last night. I don't know why this came to me but I thought it would be cool to write and it could be something I could do so you all know that I still exist lol. Please review and let me know if I should continue.**

"_Come on baby I can't wait any longer" Paul groaned as he layed on the spacious bed awaiting the women on the other said. "Come on sexy"_

_It had been days since the two made love and he couldn't take the wait. Thursdays were their day and he was ready to spread those long beautiful legs wide. _

"_Are you ready" She asked from the other side of the door._

"_Hell yeah" He responded propping himself upwards on the bed and positioning his back comfortably on the pillow. "Give me a little strip tease baby" he said with a smile_

"_Okay here I come"_

"_Hopefully we both will"_

_As she stepped out the bathroom Paul's shining smile turned into pure shock as his grew bigger. He felt as if he was going to throw up_

"_Paul" she replied dropping her robe "Paul"_

"_NO… NO… NO…" He yelled while shaking his head repeatedly_

* * *

"Paul...Paul… Paul… baby wake up" Stephanie replied shaking him

"NO… NO…"

"PAUL" She yelled. This was the third time this week and she was getting sick of these damn nightmares.

"Baby it happened again" He mumbled pulling her closer to him before planting his face in her side.

"Paul tell me what these dreams are about"

"I can't"

"Stop mumbling Paul and talk to me"

He then took a deep breath and sat up "Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone"

"Honey I'm your wife and I love you. I would never make fun of you" She responded

"Both you and I know that is a lie"

"Paul… clearly this dream is bothering you" that comment made Paul look away from his wife of ten years. She was his best friend maybe she would understand. "Okay"

"Great I'm listening"

"Okay well… I've been having dreams about another woman"

"Another women"

"Yeah"

"Why are you having dreams about another woman"

"I don't know"

"Well you wake up screaming"

"I know… she invades my dreams. The first time I had this nightmare she and I were just sitting down talking like normally."

"Wait you know this woman as in you have talked with her before"

_Great now she is about to get upset _he thought _choose your words_

"Yeah but I'm not attracted to her"

"Who is she"

"I can' tell you that" He replied looking away

"You said she is not attractive"

"No I didn't... I said I'm not attracted to her"

"Who is she" she asked getting annoyed. She then grabbed his face to turn his head

"I can't tell you that baby"

"Who is she Paul" Stephanie asked trying to contain her anger. She didn't like this one bit. He wasn't telling her who the woman was so it has to not only be someone he knew but someone she knew as well.

"Why are you getting upset"

"Because you won't tell me" She responded getting louder

"Because I don't want you acting like this and shhh before you..." He responded before being cut off

"Don't shhh me… I know my children are down the hall"

"Oh come on Steph… it's almost Five in the morning please don't start"

"Don't start... if I'm not mistaking you woke me up" Stephanie replied turning her body away from him and then draping one leg over the bed getting out of it before the argument escalated even more.

"UHH where are you going Steph"

"To one of the guest rooms… call me when you're ready to tell me who the bitch is" She finished while grabbing her robe and leaving the room.

He knew Stephanie was a jealous woman when it came to him and other women but he never would have thought she would leave the room over a damn dream he couldn't control. If she knew who he was dreaming about she would never let him live it down. "Damnit" He replied to himself as he layed back down. It was nothing he could do tonight but go back to sleep. She definitely wasn't going to talk to him and if she did it would be under the condition that he tell her who the woman in the dream was.

**So tell me what you all think and if you like it… This story is going to be short because I need to finish the others. I hope to make it five to six chapters if that many. As always thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please read anyway… I hope you all enjoy and please review once you finish. If there is any other story you are waiting on don't worry I am trying to work on all of them to at least push a chapter out before April. Anyway please enjoy The Dream.**

_Paul walked into the kitchen cautiously. He hadn't sleep well after that horrific dream he had last night but then again he never sleeps well when Stephanie isn't next to him._

"_Hey baby" He spoke letting his presence be known_

"_Hey" She replied back not once looking at him as she poured their youngest daughter some Orange Juice in her princess cup_

"_Did you fix me any breakfast" He asked as she simply glared at him._

"_Daddy I got moneys" Vaughn squealed which Paul was thankful that the little girl butted in unbeknownst to her._

"_You got money huh" He replied picking her up and raising her to be eye level with himself_

"_Yup"_

"_And who gave you this money"_

"_Hey Paul" said a voice that he definitely wasn't expecting to hear._

"_Uhh hey" He responded not once looking at the woman_

"_Daddy you look funny" Vaughn replied with a giggle which made Paul gulp before setting the three year old on her feet_

"_Come on girls lets get you three ready for the day" Stephanie replied grabbing a hold to Vaughn as their two older daughters followed closely behind their mother who left the kitchen before Paul could protest. Stephanie and the girls were already out of the room._

"_So Paul how are things coming along" The woman asked taking a seat at the kitchen table now in his view. Her cleavage was partially out today which was out of her character. Maybe she didn't realize her top button was undone. "Paul"_

"_Huh"_

"_I asked how were things"_

"_Great" He replied back. Turning away from her in the process_

_He then proceeded to grab the carton of juice his woman once had and pour some in a empty glass sitting on the counter._

"_Paul can you pour me a class as well"_

"_Sure" He responded taking his glass over to her. He was going to just fix himself another glass. _

"_Thanks" She said taking the glass with her right hand and gripping his behind with her other "Nice and firm"_

"_Uhh" Paul responded grabbing her hand. "Get off of me"_

"_Why… didn't you like it last night"_

"_Like what"_

"_Paul… don't act stupid." She responded taking the same hand and feeling on his front_

"_Please stop that" He said moving away from her and walking over to the sick_

_She then slowly rose from her seat and followed him only to hug him from behind and placing her hands on his waist. "Don't fight it Paul… she can't love you like I do"_

"_That's right she loves me more" _

"_She doesn't… she won't even fix you breakfast" The woman responded grabbing him tighter and forcefully turning him towards her. "But if I were your woman" She said in a whisper grabbing his face before placing a soft peak on his lips. "I would su…"_

"_OHHH NO" Paul responded pushing her off of him "I'm married, you are married…"_

"_So… they don't have to know… Stephanie told me about how big you are… and I just want a taste"_

"_Though I am flattered… I however have to decline because one I love my wife, Two I'm sure you love your husband, and three that is just nasty… its nasty no matter how you look at it"_

"_Oh Paul stop the dramatics" She said grabbing a hold of him again "Just fuck me" She then replied as she kissed him passionately_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Stephanie yelled as Paul pushed the woman off of him once again_

"_Steph it's not what you think…" he responded as his wife looked at him with pure hurt and anger. Both emotions strong enough that he wasn't sure which one was more overpowering. He soon got his answer as she ran out of the room as if she was running away from him._

"_Baby… baby… It's not my fault" he replied pushing the woman off of him to run after his wife "Steph… Steph… Steph…"_

* * *

"Steph… Steph…" He dreamt while tossing and turning in a heated sweat

"See mommy I told you he was calling for you" Aurora's hazel eyes replied scanning her mother's face for a reaction. Stephanie stood beside her daughter with her hands on her hips unamused.

"Aurora how about you go downstairs and keep our guest entertained"

"Can I sing" Aurora asked with a bright smile

"Sure" Stephanie responded with a chuckle at her daughters expression

"Excellent" Aurora replied sprinting out of the room

After making sure Aurora was out of earshot Stephanie bent down and whispered in her husband's ear before pinching him

"Ouch" He moaned "Stop"

"Wake up we have company"

"I don't want company" He responded back turning away from her.

"To bad" She replied grabbing the comforter and snatching it off of him "Now your friends are waiting on us meaning you to get dressed so we can start the day."

Paul groaned but he knew she was right. His friends had traveled far to hang out with him and opportunities for he and Steph to hang out with their friends outside of work was golden.

"I'm going to hop in the shower then I will be down" He responded before getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day but anything was better than being sleep these days.

20 minutes later

Hello dolly

nice to see you dolly

It's so nice to have you back where you belong

Aurora sang as everyone in the room clapped.

"BOOOOOOOOO" Murphy chimed in

"Keep the Boooos coming Murph I'm motivated by haters"

"Must run in the family" Shawn replied which received a chuckle from everyone in the room

"Up next I have a song by the one and only Miley Cyrus"

"Well thank you Aurora for your entertainment but I think I got it now" Paul replied coming into the room

"Thank you" Kevin mouthed

"Aurora how about you and the other kids go and play while the grown ups talk"

"Okay but we are still having a bar b q right"

"Yup"

"Okay… come on you guys" Murphy responded to the rest of the children some younger and some much older than her. They all followed along though.

"What took you so long" Kevin asked

"Yeah Sleeping Beauty Steph told us that you were up there in your dream" Paul heard from a voice coming from out of the kitchen were Paul suspected his wife was and the woman to be preparing the food.

"Yeah Paul" Kevin chimed in

"I've just been tired a lot lately" He lied as he went and sat down opposite Kevin, his wife Tamara, and Shawn "Kev you mind if I talk to you for a bit"

"Sure" Kevin said getting up as he and Paul walked out of the room leaving Shawn and Tamera in a awkward silence.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I will be trying to update as soon as I have the time on a lot of my stories so please stick with me. Once again thanks for reading and please leave feedback.**


End file.
